


Eat Alone

by Gaqalesqua



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Moral Swap, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: A Mafia term meaning ‘to keep for oneself; to be greedy.’Nora Pendleton, General of the Minutemen, calls in on her new enemy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a tumblr post.

Nora had seen some shit in her time.

She’d been into every Vault in the Commonwealth, cured a Psycho addict, tangled with the Institute and unwittingly seduced a warlord. Some of these events had been heart-warming, some heart-breaking, some…intensely enjoyable. Sometimes she still wondered if her nails had left scars on Elder Maxson’s back.

This event, on the other hand…

It was equal parts terrifying and annoying.

Her position as General had always been bound to make her some enemies. She hadn’t cared at first. It had just been Raiders, once, then the Institute, after she’d told her son where to shove his Redefined Mankind. But now, with the Institute gone, uncertainty had been replaced by confidence, and even with the Brotherhood in attendance, mobsters had started getting _cocky_.

The Railroad’s attentions, free from the synths, had turned to helping her out with humanity, and their reports of Triggermen had become frankly terrifying. Slowly, they’d risen up in the darkness, hiring raiders to front their deals and cover their asses, and within the limits of the city they were starting to get difficult to deal with.

Their biggest lead so far had come from a guy named Henry Cooke, a bartender from Diamond City, and it had taken some _persuading_ from Nora to get anything out of him. Several frustrating hours later, whilst the General waved her gun around, flaunted caps in his face and finally knocked him around a little, he gave her a name.

 _Nick Valentine_.

She’d left Cooke tied to a chair in his pants and gone to the location he’d told her about. Two gunshots later and the Triggermen guarding the station were dead, her blue coat tails floating behind her as she made her way down the stairs. The first guy she saw inside got the gun shot out of his hand, the second kneecapped.

“I’m here to talk to your boss,” she said calmly.

 

* * *

 

 

She was impressed at their facilities. An old Vault was a brilliant place to start a gang from. She would repurpose this place if it came down to killing the guy. They could hold out indefinitely from a settlement like this, and if they could dig out the tunnels they could re-connect the Massachusetts underground.

She was shaken from her thoughts by the thug with the bleeding hand, who growled ‘boss’s office’ at her, and stepped away. A man watched her on the opposite wall, arms across, and she raised a brow at him until he moved over to the terminal. There was a window next to her but it was blacked out. The Overseer’s office was completely cut off from her sights.

“Boss, you got company,” he muttered into a mic. There was a pause, then a click.

_“What kinda company?”_

His eyes roamed her.

“Got a dumb hat and a blue coat. Real pretty.”

_“Huh.”_

Nora rolled her eyes. The man waited.

_“Pretty girl or pretty boy?”_

“Pretty girl.”

_“Send her up.”_

“Looks like the boss wants to see you after all.”

“Good, ‘cause I’d have shot you and got myself in if he hadn’t,” she shot back.

“Jesus, lady, chill the fuck out.”

“I’ll chill,” she assured him, as he clicked a button and the door opened. “I’ll chill when my settlements aren’t endangered by you.”

“Hey, wait…settlements?!”

She sauntered through the door and it shut behind her, locking. She ignored the chill at the sound of the mechanism and cleared her throat.

There was a single figure sitting in a chair, their back to her, and at the sound of her coughing, they swivelled around.

_Oh god._

Golden yellow eyes found hers, intense and almost scary beneath a well-worn fedora. The chair slid forward, and Nick Valentine’s elbows leant against the old desk, fingers clasped together. His eyes roamed her body for a few moments.

“Hi,” she began.

“My idiot pal Dino out there didn’t know who you were, obviously,” the synth drawled. Nora fought down the gasp of arousal, and then its companion, the slow burn between her thighs. Fuck, _voices_ , they’d always been her downfall, and paired with those eyes…

“That’s not a problem,” she assured him.

“Oh, but it is,” he informed her. “You’re a big player out there, General, big name. A little rude of my boys not to recognise you.”

“Well, I guess it is a little,” she agreed.

“Anyway, you came to visit me for something, sweetheart.” He leaned back in his chair. Nora shifted her weight onto one hip and crossed her arms. “What could the General possibly need from me?”

“You’re being difficult,” she said honestly. “I don’t like Triggermen as a rule, quite frankly. Guess you’re kind of lucky I wanted to talk first instead of blowing your gang wide open.”

“Now that’s rude,” Nick chided. “I haven’t encroached Minutemen territory, doll. If your boys and mine don’t play nice, that’s because we walk the same streets, not because I walk all over your front lawn.”

“Rude?” she asked. “You hire out Raiders and they cause me casualties. _That’s_ what I’d call rude.”

“No, it’s business, General,” he assured her. “Raiders don’t have much brains and they like caps. They’re not loyal, but I don’t need loyal. I need muscle. You got that 6 feet of Minuteman under your belt, so don’t tell me you don’t use hard-hitters when they come in handy.”

“Preston’s not kept around because he’s a good shot.”

The golden eyes gleamed.

“Oh really?”

She tried vigorously to fight the blush that raised to her cheeks as Nick kicked the chair back.

“So, are you threatening me, General?” he asked. “Telling me where my boys and I can roam?”

Nora stepped up to the desk, palms flat against the wood, and leaned down, looming over the synth as best she could.

“Maybe I am. I control all the settlements. Don’t make me clamp down on your activities.”

“You see, you’re already pretty tight around my gang,” Nick sighed. “We gotta pick our routes pretty carefully as it is. You choke us, and we might just…snap. You ever see a body flail when you cut their breath off, General?”

“Yeah.”

“We got the same rights as anyone to be in business,” he added. “If you don’t like it, I don’t give a shit.”

He pulled forward again, and Nora narrowly resisted the urge to pull back. It was _so_ tempting. It was a reflex move, a by-product of the small shudder of fear and part arousal that made its way through her body.

“So we can fight…”

His hands slid either side of her palms.

“…or we can cut a deal.”

And then cold metal clicked around her wrists and she moved back to find her hands bound together by a pair of handcuffs. Her eyes widened, and his left hand (whole and undamaged) clamped around the metal links and tugged.

“Valentine-!”

“I like hearing you say my name,” he murmured decidedly, and then he was yanking her across the desk and onto his lap, an awkward splay of limbs that made him chuckle as she managed to right herself, her legs open and parted by his.

“Let me go before I cut every fucking wire in your circuit,” she snarled.

“Goddamn, you’re a real firebrand, huh?” he chuckled. “Oh don’t pout, sweetheart. Don’t you realise, you’re not in Kansas anymore?”

“I’m from _Florida_.”

“Same detestable hick location,” he murmured, grabbing her thighs. Nora jerked. “So, now, the big question is…how attached are you to these clothes, dollface?”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean the coat’s neat, you don’t find things like that anymore. The hat’s cute too. Might make you keep it on. But…the rest of it can go, don’t you think?”

“You cannot be serious.”

The synth smiled, and then he reached between her thighs for the knife strapped to her leg. His hand brushed the curve of her mound and Nora clenched her teeth, glaring at him.

“I mean…I can replace that suit easy,” he added. “There’re enough blue jumpsuits in this Vault…”

“You’re going to fucking die.”

The knife glinted in the light as he pressed it to her jaw, and a mean smile lit his face.

“General, you’re a replaceable cog in a human machine,” he told her honestly. “A very pretty cog, sure. But, you die, and your lackeys will just replace you.”

“Fuck you.”

His metal fingers gripped the suit tightly, and the knife dropped to her stomach, splitting open the blue fabric from navel to neckline. Nora tried to pull away and the synth yanked her back, the tip of the metal stroking softly against her belly.

“You were stupid to be alone,” he told her gently, as the weapon lifted, slicing through the front of her bra. “Some stupid smart-mouthed kid with a pretty face thought she could just waltz into my Vault and threaten my guys.”

“You’ve been clashing with mine.”

“Still back-talking,” Nick sighed. “Well, I can’t see a way to get this coat off without destroying it, and it’s a fine one. So, I’m going to take your shackles off, doll, and you’re going to take it off for me. If you don’t, it’s going to hurt.”

“You’re kidding.”

Nick pushed the chair back and stood, putting her down, fishing the key out of his pocket as he brandished the knife.

“I’m going to get you naked,” he began calmly. “I just think the coat’s a waste if it gets destroyed.”

The key clicked in the lock as he removed her bonds. Nick tapped the knife against her jaw and stepped back.

“Just the coat, sweetheart. I want to remove the rest with my bare hands.”

She watched him for a moment, and then she shrugged the heavy blue coat off and let it fall to the floor, swallowing.

“That’s it. You nervous, General? You should be. Little ghoul wandered into the Deathclaw nest. Now, she pays for it.”

He put the knife down, out of her reach, grinning when he saw her eyes flick to it, and gripped her suit, tearing. The blue fabric came away with a splitting noise, exposing her arms and back, taking her ruined bra with it. Heat flushed her at the sound, and Nick gripped her hips.

“Bend over the desk,” he growled, spinning her around. She bent quickly as his fingers tore away the suit from her lower half, air hitting her bare skin as she whimpered. That garnered her a filthy chuckle that did nothing for the heat between her thighs. There was a short pause, and then Nick cuffed her hands behind her back and Nora made a brief attempt to struggle.

“I am going to _kill_ you,” she spat. Nick shredded her faded white panties. She swallowed again.

“Oh, something’s going to die,” he agreed. Scraps of vault blue clung to her from midway down her thighs, her boots still on her feet, and Nick looked her up and down again, his face turning thoughtful. “Something’s missing…”

He pulled her up straight and spun her around again, her ass hitting the desk, and Nick stepped forward, his body warm, thrumming, against her own. Processors whirring, circuits going, Nora tried hard to keep her eyes on his, but it just fed the low arousal currently simmering in her.

“Oh, that’s right,” he recalled, and raised his hand to her hair, tugging out the pins one at a time. They hit the desk with metallic clinks against the wood, and then the dark brown was swishing around her face, and he smiled. “Much better.”

Nick’s undamaged fingers slowly stroked through the soft locks as his metal hand moved over her breast. Nora could feel her heart pounding, the metal sharp and cool against her warm skin, and he slid a finger down her cheekbone, curling across her skin and tapping her lip.

“What do I do with you first, General?” he murmured. Another finger joined the first, and slid into her mouth. She bit him. Nick chuckled, seemingly unbothered by the teeth. “Oh, right. I’m going to fuck your mouth.”

Nora’s eyes widened.

“Valentine…”

“Oh, say it again,” he purred, squeezing her shoulders. “Now kneel.”

“Valentine-”

“Good girl,” he breathed, unbuckling his belt. He unbuttoned his shirt, exposing the strange, inhuman planes of his chest to her, and then his cock rose from his lap, curving upwards towards the ceiling. “Get over here, and kneel.”

“What if I don’t?” she snapped.

“I really don’t want to mar that pretty body,” he began. “You have a fantastic one.”

Her skin prickled hot and cold with fear, and she slowly knelt between Nick’s open legs.

“You ever done this before?” he drawled. “Cause if not, I expect you to learn.”

“I’ve done it before.”

He gripped her chin, and tugged her head into his lap.

“Prove it.”

Nora’s lips closed around the tip and sucked slowly. Valentine chuckled, the sound breaking off into a low moan as her tongue began to play with the head of his cock, and he shuffled forward and pushed his hips up, sliding more of him down her throat and forcing her to breathe through her nose.

“Relax, General,” he purred. “Now show me what you can do.”

She relaxed her throat and slowly took him to the base, sucking slowly, rhythmically, and bobbing her head back and forth. Valentine let out a moan of contentment, his undamaged fingers sliding into her hair and pulling just shy of painfully as she worked him. He _vibrated_ every time he moaned, and Nora felt herself getting embarrassingly slick as her lips moved up and down the thick, warm length.

He didn’t taste human, but he didn’t taste bad, and she pressed her teeth just gently and revelled in the shiver that swept over him.

“You like to play dangerously?” he murmured. “So do I. Do that again.”

Her jaw tensed just enough to pull a moan from him, and Nick’s hips arched into her mouth and began to pump back and forth.

“Don’t stop,” he added, grunting softly. She would’ve rolled her eyes if she hadn’t been so busy concentrating on keeping her throat relaxed as she sucked on him. “Oh…yeah…”

Her tongue played with him and caused a sharp gasp that made her eyes close briefly. Ugh, fuck. Damn that _voice_. He let loose another sound and she returned with a moan of her own that gave him pause.

“You enjoying this?” he breathed. “But you’re not touching…so…”

She pulled her lips up and sucked hard on the head of his cock, and Nick gave her a strangled cry that made her gasp. There was a dirty chuckle to follow it.

“ _Oh_.”

 _Oh, shit_.

He let her know he was enjoying everything, shifting his body just enough to help her work him towards…what did synths even _do_ at the point of orgasm? Either way, he was groaning and gasping openly, and each sound rolled down her spine and pooled between her thighs. She resisted the urge to shift, to rub them together, to show her weakness, but Nick knew. He knew.

“Keep me in your mouth when I come, dollface,” he purred, bucking harder into her mouth. “Oh…yes… _there_ …”

What flooded into her mouth wasn’t come or oil or anything like it. It was almost…sweet-tasting, and thick, and Nora forced herself to swallow it down as Nick kept fucking her throat until he finally stilled, pulling her back and off his length. She took in deep breaths, swallowing the rest of his… _spend_ …as he grinned meanly down at her.

“That’s a skill you got there, sweetheart,” he told her. “Spent long honing that?”

“On better men than you.”

Nick laughed, reaching down to play with a nipple. Nora swallowed a moan, her eyes closing again, and Nick gripped her chin.

“So, what do I do with you now?” he mused. “Could kick you out naked for the boys to enjoy.”

“Mother _fucker-_ ”

He undid his tie and gagged her, tying the fabric around her head, and Nora struggled uselessly in his unyielding grip.

“Or I could play.”

She repeated the word behind the tie, glaring at him. Disinterested, he tugged her to her feet and laid her across the desk, looking around.

“Wonder if I’ve got another pair of cuffs around,” he muttered, opening the drawers to check. “Maybe more than one pair…”

She growled questioningly, trying to find a moment to cock her knees up and work her arms under her legs.

“You’ve got four limbs,” Nick reminded her. “And these desks are sturdy.”

A silent glare.

“Does this face look like it’s joking?” he drawled. “Let’s see what else I can use…”

The mob boss took a moment to ponder, finally shrugging off his coat and putting down his hat. In one swift move he tugged the belt out of his coat and then uncuffed her left hand, securing her right hand to her right ankle. Nora watched him carefully but tightly bind her left hand to her left ankle, and then he pushed her thighs open, his undamaged hand splaying against her mound. The heel pressed just a little against her clit.

A thumb slid down and parted her lips, and a short gasp left Nora’s mouth.

“You’re wet,” he murmured, half-chiding, half intrigued, and his thumb pressed into her cunt as Nora arched off the desk with a soft cry, the pad stroking upwards into her. She felt warmth pooling at her core and her world seemed to narrow to that one finger, swallowing a whimper as the now slick thumb pulled out and began to rub against her clit.

Small circles touched against the nub, a firm pressure that had her hips grinding unwittingly into his thumb, and she tried and failed to stifle her whimpers. She tugged on her restrains and oh, _god_ , all that did was open her thighs wider and give Nick more room to play. And play he did. His thumb made quick light strokes over her skin and caused a wet, shuddering moan to echo through the room.

“Look at you,” he chuckled, a finger tracing against the seam of her cunt, and Nora’s back arched, gulping in pleasure. “You came down here to get tough with me, and instead you’re here, looking like my own personal pinup, moaning for me, and I barely even started touching you. “

A finger slid deep inside of her, an embarrassing wet sound following it as the synth gave her a few lazy pumps of his hand and let her shiver for a few moments. There was a pause, and then he did it again, starting a rough, slow pace that made the General fight desperately to keep from bucking into his touch. _Fuck_.

“See I knew you’d probably try and fight at some point,” he began, as his thumb whispered softly against her nub. “I think I like this outcome better.” Another finger slid inside her. Nora’s toes curled. “You look _perfect_ like this, sweetheart.”

His hand sped up, and a noise reached her ears, the wet sound of him parting her lips and stroking her, shamefully slick and already whimpering when he touched her. _Fuck_ …

Her arousal was low-burning but it wasn’t going to remain that way for long, not with the way he was working her. Each time he reached knuckle-deep she panted, palms stretching open and helplessly clenching back again, arching, a cry muffled behind the tie as he kept playing, and oh, no, _no,_ she was…she was…

She was going to cum, and there was no way she-

 _Oh GOD_.

Nick’s fingers pulled out of her and wiped themselves off on her thigh, and Nora couldn’t stop the yell of shock and denial that left her, frustrated and unfulfilled pleasure coursing through her along with a strange, sick feeling that _no, shit, she wasn’t, she didn’t enjoy it_ -

“Annoys you, doesn’t it?” Nick purred, tapping her knee in a tango rhythm. “Having what you want pulled out your reach.”

She managed to fix him with a dazed glare, and watched the synth watch her, his metal fingers in his pocket, casual as you like, one brow raising.

“I mean I’m getting at something,” he added. “I’m definitely trying to get at a metaphor, in case that brain of yours didn’t get that.”

She tried to squeeze her thighs together and Nick sighed, fingers walking down her leg. A fingertip brushed her clit and Nora sobbed, her chest heaving as she pulled in desperate gasps of air. Nick’s eyes roved her body, and his head tilted.

“I could make you make me come again,” he murmured, his fingers dancing up her body. They idly teased her nipple, and Nora whimpered. A moment later, her mouth was free, and Nick was retying her with it, swapping it out for the belt. This time, he tied her so tight her thighs were forced open, and Nora shivered as he loomed over her.

“What do you think?” he asked. Casual. Even. Like he was asking her about the wallpaper.

“I think you’re a dead man,” she said.

“Looks like I’m making the choices then,” he muttered. “So let’s see if I can make you scream this time.”

Nora’s eyes widened, and Nick dropped to his knees between her thighs, pressing slow kisses against both legs as his halcyon eyes found hers and sent a frisson of arousal to her clit, joining the near-painful ball of need simmering there.

“Are you shivering, sweetheart?” he purred.

“Fuck you,” she breathed, her heart pounding in her chest, and Nick chuckled.

“You ever had a guy do that to you before?” he asked, his fingers tracing lazy patterns into the skin by her mound. She twitched beneath the touches. “ _Oh_.”

“Yes,” she managed with a gulp.

“Hurts, doesn’t it?” he murmured. “That _ache_ when I don’t let you come. The rush of a denied climax. You look good when it happens.”

She shivered as he kissed the curls above her mound, swallowing down a moan.

“Let’s make it happen again, hmm?”

His tongue slipped out and stroked her hard from base to clit, and fireworks erupted in her fucking brain.

The touch was soft, just shy of leathery, and he didn’t appear to produce his own saliva but oh _god_ , like that fucking _mattered_ with just how _wet_ she was. He thrust it inside her and Nora let out a sharp cry, her nerves _singing_ as he gently fucked her with it until he was coated in her slick. Metal fingers kept her pinned open and at the mercy of his slow licks as he pulled the now lubricated tongue out of her slit and gave her long, hard laps from her perineum to her nub, his eyes lazily fixed on her as Nora tried desperately to quell the shudders rushing through her.

He stopped, letting her whimper as he pressed a kiss to her clit.

“Don’t swallow your noises,” he rasped. “I want to hear the moment you start begging me.”

“Fuck _yo-oh, oh, ohhhhhh…_ ”

She flailed the moment he began grinding that tongue against her nub in firm circles, arching hard as her hands splayed wide open and closed back into fists, helpless with nothing to hold onto as the stimulation rocked her.

“Valentine!” she cried. Nick moaned in delight. “Valentine…I swear to god…I…oh…shit…”

Speech, what the fuck was speech?! Nick’s tongue was dancing against the most sensitive part of her body and her brain _shut the fuck down_ as her denied climax threatened, rising to coil between her thighs as her whimpers increased, filling the small room.

“Jesus, fuck, Valentine, _aahhhhnnnn_ …”

His finger slid inside her, and Nora fell a hundred steps closer to her climax as finally her brain sparked and she switched languages. His hand moved, pumped once, twice, stilled, and he pulled away completely just before that peak hit her.

She did almost scream that time.

He wiped his mouth clean with a thumb, watching her, and Nora’s body quivered with unfulfilled need as her skin burned. She panted, loudly, whimpering, and let her head fall against the desk.

“Whatever that was, it was beautiful,” he told her honestly, and reached out with both hands to fondle her breasts, wrenching a whine from her as the sensitive peaks were gently tugged and stroked. “I’m honestly caught between letting that happen a third time and seeing what else you can say if I fuck you.”

Nora swallowed, tried to squeeze her thighs shut, but that just pushed on her clit and fed the furnace of toe-curling arousal.

“Fuck it. I’m going to find out what you feel like wrapped around me.”

His cock was hard again as he stood, gripping her thighs. The length stroked slowly over her clit and Nora let out a desperate whine.

_“Ask.”_

“What?” she whispered.

“Ask me. Beg me. I’m not fucking you until you ask.”

“Why?”

“Because, _General_ , you’re too cocky for your own good, and I’d like to remind you that you’re not invincible.”

“You _corrupt_ little piece of sh-”

Nick ground against her nub and Nora’s back arched off the desk.

“Beg. Me.”

His fingers moved back to her breasts and teased until she was rolling her body into the touch, face flushed, eyes glazed with need.

“We can do this for hours,” Nick promised. “I can get you so wet you’re dripping and then toss you out this Vault with your hands still tied.”

His cock stroked downwards and Nora’s thighs tensed.

“Or you can give in, and I’ll fuck you.”

He leaned down and wrapped his lips around her nipple, sucking gently, and Nora’s resistance broke.

“Okay, god, fuck, please, just…fuck me!” she gasped, and the synth released her breast and chuckled.

“You sure you want this corrupt synth to fuck you?” he asked.

“Yes!”

His cock slipped down against her slit.

“Corrupt…and _dirty_ …”

He slid an inch in and she tensed up like she’d been slapped, her walls clenching down on him. Another inch, and her eyes squeezed shut, her lips parting.

“Look at _that_ ,” he breathed, slowly pushing in to the base. She looked up at him, and his eyes were between her legs, clearly intently watching himself as he drew back. There was a dirty smirk on his face that only built on that arousal, and even as his length began to stroke her, it was that expression he wore that made her shiver.

He started slow, gentle thrusts of the hip that made her gasp each time he hilted. Metal fingers teased at her nipple as his left hand dipped between her legs and gave her clit firm rubs, her toes curling as she whimpered. It was causing an ache that was only getting _worse_ , and the languid drag of his cock was adding cruelly to the tension and giving her nothing to unravel it.

“You’re going to remember this,” Nick told her, as his pace changed, harder now, deep strokes that rubbed him against her sweet spot. “You won’t forget how this felt.”

“Trust….ahhhn…me…you’re…fucking…ohhh…paying for this,” she promised breathlessly.

“Oh really?” he chuckled, grinding his pelvis hard against her with each slap of his hips against hers. “How’s that?”

“I’m…ahhhhh…I’m wiping you…out,” she managed, as his thumb stroked hard against her clit.

“Tell me more,” Nick laughed, his body grinding cruelly into hers. “Tell me what you’re going to do to me whilst I _fuck_ you,” he pulled out to the tip and drove hard back into her, “tell me what happens when you get free, _sweetheart_ , when you get out these restraints.”

She could feel it again, that tight clench of impending climax, and let out a sobbing cry as his fingers played with her, stroked her breasts and across her clit until she was…just…almost…

“But try and tell me whilst you come,” he added.

She fell.

Hot, beautiful relief soared through her, clenching her tight against Nick’s cock as the synth picked up his speed and let out his own sounds of pleasure, and Nora’s entire body tensed up and shuddered as her climax drew out into sweet ecstasy that made her head buzz. Fingers clenched into fists, her hips bucking, and slowly she wound down, gasping for air.

“I’m still waiting,” she heard him rumble, and then she realised that…oh…he hadn’t stopped.

“Ahhn,” was all she managed, and Nick changed his thrust, laughing again as he leaned over her and pressed his lips to her neck.

“You want me to tell you something instead?” he purred, and then his teeth nipped her skin and Nora arched, another slow curl of heat beginning to tense between her thighs. A moment later his tongue stroked gently against the bite mark, and she felt his cock stroke her sweet spot roughly.

The slow curl didn’t stay slow for very long.

His lips fixed onto the skin and began to suck, mouth and teeth working at her neck until she was certain there was a mark, and the tension was winding tighter. His pelvis replace his fingers to stroke at her clit and Nora paid for it by having him tease her nipple instead, his metal hand walking itself down her side.

“I’m going to tell you,” he breathed, “that you look like the best fucking pinup the world’s ever made. I’m gonna tell you that I wanna keep you down here forever, sweetheart, and use you how I like.”

Nora shuddered, letting out a loud cry.

“I like your spirit, tough girl,” he added, and licked slowly down her neck. “You’ve got passion.”

His touch was making her buck, her body flushed, sensitive, slick, tightening slowly around him again as his unrelenting thrusts made her quiver in pleasure. He focussed his angle on her sweet spot and Nora’s body bowed into his, her mind blanking for a split second as the pleasure hit her. When she remembered to breathe, Nick was pulling back, freeing his hand up to rub her as his pace became ruthless.

That second climax didn’t even give her a warning. It just _took_ her, pulling a scream from her lips as she clenched onto him and writhed, sweat dripping down her hot skin as she shuddered and bucked, her eyes squeezing shut.

Nick slowed, and Nora let out a relieved whimper as the torturous pleasure slowly trickled away, leaving her panting and gasping on the desk.

“Give me a second,” he murmured, and untied her. She fell back onto the wood and gulped in air, her muscles weak. He was still buried in her, but unmoving except for the tiniest shift as he released her wrists and ankles. “There we go.”

And then he picked her up behind her thighs and moved to sit on the chair, holding her weak body tightly, dropping her into his lap. The moment she was steady he was fucking her from below, his voice uneven and heavy with pleasure as he used her to get himself off, his hands on her hips to force her to ride him. Nora found herself working into his thrusts despite the slight ache, his hard pace striking up another ball of fast-winding pleasure that made her arch, crying out.

“Wish I could keep you,” he rasped, his body slapping into hers loudly, that familiar sound of wet sliding reaching her ears as Nick’s body whirred beneath her. The effect was…it was making him _vibrate_ , oh fuck, god, _oh_ …

It was too much, her body shaking, her hands gripping his shoulders, digging into the synthetic flesh and gripping tight as it dragged her down, her breasts rubbing against his chest as her third orgasm forced her to hold tight to him, desperately anchoring her as she screamed, shaking, sagging into him, as the vibrations _increased_ and Nora’s whole body just _quivered_.

And then Nick Valentine’s cock twitched and spurted into her. Nora arched up instinctively, driving her hips down to milk his shaft. Nick laughed, twitched again, and coated her walls with a second load, the vibrating sensations slowly dying down until she could breathe.

“Well, that was fun,” he finally drawled. “Now get off my lap, sweetheart, get your coat and hat, and leave.”

“What?” she croaked, struggling to sit up. “That’s _it_? You just…kick…me out?”

“Yes,” Nick replied calmly. “Or you can sit on my cock for another five minutes, sweetheart, because I’ll just assume you want to be made to scream for the rest of the evening if you’re not gone by then.”

Nora’s eyes widened, and she managed to clamber off his lap.

“My suit…”

“Coat’ll do you fine,” he said, waving his hand. “Get Dino to give you a 114. It’ll show everyone I had you.”

“Fuck you,” she muttered, staggering to grab her coat and wrap it around herself. His spend leaked out of her, running down her thigh. He gestured with a nod.

“Seems like I already did. Have a nice evening, General. But uh, if you’re not out of here in five minutes, I’ll get the boys to drag you back for another go, eh?”

Nora grabbed her hat, and ran out of the door.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time the Minutemen were finished with Vault 114, most of Nick’s boys were dead or surrendered, and the boss man himself had been taken into custody, shut into a cell in the lower part of 114. Nora tapped her fingers against her thighs as she stalked down towards his new room, trying to quell the smirk on her lips as she dismissed her Minutemen and opened the door. There was no window, just a light, and she tilted her head to gaze upon the would-be mob boss.

He was handcuffed to a sturdy chair, bolted into the floor, both arms behind his back, his clothes torn and dirty.

“Nick Valentine,” she began. The synth looked up.

“Dollface,” he murmured. “Come to shut me down?”

“I already did,” she told him. “This is just…me enjoying the moment.”

“Oh, so you want to abuse the poor synth?” Nick drawled. She smiled.

“Yes, I do.”

She pulled a baton out of her pocket and snapped it open, smirking.

“I can turn my pain receptors off at will,” he told her. “You won’t break me.”

The expression remained, and her fingers pressed a button. Electricity sparked at the tip of the instrument.

“We’ll see.”


End file.
